User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 4.3
If you missed the one before then click here ---- 3 months later in the Grand Canyon, Arjun and Alba are running Arjun:ALBA COME ON! Alba:I'm coming! Arjun:Izzy is getting closer! *They stop* Alba:What is it? Arjun:I'm not jumping that far down.. Izzy:Oh hello...nice to see you guys again! Alba:Leave us alone? Izzy:Why is that? So you can just run off to your friends again? We haven't been able to track them down whatever happened to Jambie? But we have you guys! BOY Get them 'Em Arjun:LEave us alone! *they are grabbed but soon Marie comes and sets off a small delta wave to make there brains frizzy (a normal one would fry there brains and they would die)* Marie:COME ON! *they run off* Izzy:NOOOOOO! Get them.. Guard:They're well gone? Izzy:URGH SO STUPID! Soon, in the other's hideout Marie:Through here.. *They see the others* Dan:OMG ARJUN ALBA! Rachel:WHERE HAVE U BEEN! IT'S BEEN OVER TWO MONTHS SINCE WE SAW YOU! Alba:We been running from Izzy.. Tyler:Oh.. Arjun:How's Jambie doing? Jade:She's doing fine Jambie:I'm kinda glad I got shot in the foot,otherwise I could of been dead anywhere else Haley:It's been hard here since we were once barricaded in here and some of us are claustrophobic but we had enough food and water to survive. Alba:How you been Corrin,I thought you would have a bigger belly? Corrin:Turns out I wasn't pregnant..Thank God Tyler:I'm too early to be a father! Corrin:I don't wanna be a mother just yet! Alba:hahah,glad everyone is safe! Liv:Not Izzy.. Nakiyah:Yeah.. Arjun:Wait? Where is Alaisia,Ell and Bailey? Dan:Oh.. Jambie:They got kidnapped. Arjun:WHAT? Haley:Izzy found them and got them.. Tyler:We couldn't get them back..sorry Arjun:We need to get them back! Marie:I'll come Rachel:Same Alba:Hey you're not leaving your gf behind Dan:..and you need another man to go with? Arjun:What about Jambie? Haley:We can take care of her Jade:She will be fine Corrin:And we have a man here apparently xD Liv:We can cope! They go Marie:Watch out for Izzy, her men are everywhere! Alba:Let's watch our step At Callum's lair Callum:*through webcam* so Izzy have you captured the rest? Ell:LEAVE THEM ALONE! Callum:SHut up! Bailey:Hey don't tell her to shut up! Callum:Do you wanna die? Bailey:No.. Callum:THEN SHUTT UP! Alaisia:Whatever! Izzy:We haven't found them yet,we did find Arjun and Alba but they escaped.. Callum:HOW?! Izzy:A delta wave.. Callum:URGH! Find them Izzy! Izzy:Kk *signs off webcam* Ell:Aren't you ever gonna tell her you BRAINWASHED her! Callum:No..like I did with you! EVen though you had to be nosy and find out! Alaisia:Oh we all knew it would happen Bailey:And our friends will come for us.. Callum:How? They're in the Grand Canyon and we're in the UK..It took you almost a month to get there..We can kill you in that time. Alaisia:But you won't? Callum:*sarcastic*Yeah.. Bailey:Great..we're gonna die! Ell:Let's just hope Soon at The Grand Canyon Rachel:So does anyone know where we going? Everyone:No.. Marie:Urgh..we're never gonna get there Dan:Don't give up.. Arjun:I see her men..get down Izzy:Right, this is a stun gun! Once you see them shoot them so they will be stunned and can capture them. Guard:All right..they could be anywhere.. Izzy:But not the lair back in the UK cause that be really far and they don't even know where it is. FAN OUT EVERYONE! *they go* Arjun:NOW WE KNOW WHERE TO GO! Rachel:But we can't leave the others here.. Marie:Let's go back Soon Corrin:So you need to go to the UK? Arjun:Yeah..but we can't le- Jambie:GO! We'll be fine Haley:We will Liv:We will be ok, go get them back! Nakiyah:HELL YEH! Dan:I'm coming back for you Jambie *kisses her* Jambie:I know.. Dan:Stay alive! Please *they all pack up their things* Arjun:All right..we will see you guys soon The end Hope you liked it Category:Blog posts